


Appreciate a Dragon Day

by RavenousRhyndac



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Celebrations, Current Events, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Real Events, Mutual Pining, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousRhyndac/pseuds/RavenousRhyndac
Summary: A very very short contribution and "discussion" about Appreciate a Dragon Day, which happens every January 16. Somehow, almost no one even knows about it, let alone remember...
Kudos: 3





	Appreciate a Dragon Day

A dragon looks at his scroll for the latest news. All things happening and all things discussed. Every community talks about the strange things going around these unnaturally strange times.

But he ignored it. Nothing was interesting anyway. Most of the topics weren't really great and the forums he looked at would definitely ruin his day. Plus, he already knew these, these were the same events that had already happened, nothing new. He had read these, again and again, day by day. He probably knew it all.

So why was he still reading this? Nevermind then. I'll just look at some other banal stuff.

So he dropped the scroll and took another one. This one was similar to the last but more mild and vague. There were some interesting bits and hints he had noticed, but he had already gotten used to the stodgy situation he was currently in that he would rather read the more unnecessary ones. He wasn't sure why he would do this, but he loved torturing himself. And those things weren't too good for him personally.

He took another scroll and intuitively unwrapped it. Not noticing the condition of the paper, he read the parchment and realized that this was last year's rendition of the news. Three Moons, really now? He looked to his side where other scrolls have been stacked up the shelf. All of them were unrolled and had been read through immediately, so this was his last scroll to read, which was ironically the oldest one on the shelf. Some more scrolls are coming this way, and I doubt they're better than the ones I have right now. 

He continued to read the scroll he had nevertheless. At least this one got some pretty relatable stuff, though that might be because it's from last year. He knew what happened, and he wished he didn't. Last year was bad, but that was because of the latter months that came after this. Coming up to this year, only a few days in, everything was bland as a result.

He scoffed to the calendar, where days and weeks and months of festivities and events he didn't know actually existed were there. He looked to the current day it was and noticed that one mildly unusual holiday.

Appreciate a Dragon Day.

What is this? An event run by scavengers?

He did like to be appreciated as a dragon, though. But that didn't make sense at all. Dragons were the dominant species. Dragons had their own society. Scavengers were another. It didn't make any connection to him as to why dragons would celebrate their own kind, so this might be a holiday for scavengers. For them. it wouldn't matter at all.

He saw that there was a good amount of posts about it. Not as much as the others, but still good. There were talks about them. They were events run by them. There were communities that liked them. Overall, there are a group of people that like the concept of having to appreciate dragons.

Feels weird, isn't it?

Looking again, these were just a small plate on a large table. His point somehow still subtly stands, but this was a thing that had happened out of everything else.

He laid down the scroll and decided to look around him. A quiet room for a quiet time, and a view that overlooked the nature of dragons in general. He decided not to read the rest of it, since he had read those in a quick jiffy, and patiently waited for the next batch of scrolls to arrive. Knowing what he had read, he wondered if that even happened, and it if did, did it happen today?

As the day goes by, so did he, but the thought of appreciation for something as odd as his own kind, and even though there isn't anything special as of now, might just make the rest of the day a bit better.


End file.
